


who said being sick wasn't any fun?

by joellays



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Gen, the lad's are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joellays/pseuds/joellays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael get's sick during a sleepover, but that doesn't mean it has to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who said being sick wasn't any fun?

The first time Ray Narvaez Jr slept over Geoff was not expecting to wake up with the 6 year old tugging on his sleeve insistently.

"Mr. Ramsey?" Another tug, "Mr. Ramsey?"

Geoff rolled over sleepily, glancing at the clock quickly before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "What's up lil' dude?"

"Mr. Ramsey you have to hurry up Michael's dying. I think."

Geoff looked at Ray's concerned look, "Michael's dying?" He poked Griffons arm a few times, rousing her out of a deep sleep. "Where's Gavin?"

"Yes, Michael's dying!" He said dramatically. "His voice is all funny an' he keeps coughing. He says he can't breathe out of his nose. Hurry!" He pulled at Geoff's arm, "Gavin's givin' him an appoinmen' right now." He pulled him towards Michael and Gavin's shared room.

Geoff entered the room to the sight of Gavin leaning over the side of Michael's bed, holding a plastic stethoscope to his older brothers chest. "Sounds like your heart is messed up!" he exclaimed as he looked at Michael with wide eyes. The 'patient' groaned, his face pale but cheeks flushed. "Dad! Mikey's heart is messed up!"

Geoff made his way over to the two and rested a hand on Michael's forehead. "Oh buddy feel's like you got a fever." He turned his attention back to Gavin, who had gone to sit on his bed with Ray. "His heart isn't messed up don't worry bud."

The younger sighed in relief.

"'M so hot Geoff." Michael said quietly. Geoff sat down and pulled the lad into his lap as Griffon came into the room, handing Geoff a cold washcloth. He smiled thankfully.

Griffon brushed back Michael's auburn hair, "Feel better baby."

She made her way towards the second bed in the room where Gavin and Ray were watching them with curious eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ray asked worriedly.

Griffon nodded, thinking about how cute the look of relief that crossed Ray's face was. "He'll be fine bud don't worry."

She turned to Gavin and scooped him up into her arms, making her way out of the room. "Hey! Where am I goin'?! I have t' treat Michael!" Gavin squawked as he flailed wildly.

"Gav you know how easily you get sick. Come play games with Mommy until Mikey feels better, then you can treat him."

Gavin looked up at her with big eyes, "You promise?"

"Promise." She said seriously, locking pinky's with the lad. "Ray you want to play games with us?"

"Oh yeah Ray you should play games with me an' mommy." He turned his attention back to Griffon, "He's real good mom."

Ray, nodding, got up and made his way to Gavin and Griffon who were standing in the doorway. But not before throwing a long look at Michael over his shoulder. "Or instead of playing games I could stay here with Michael?" He looked at Griffon expectantly, who in turn looked at Geoff. "He  _is_ my best friend."

"Well Ray, we wouldn't want you to get sick. We promised your mom we wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Nah." Ray said, "I don't get sick. Promise."

"Geoff, can Ray stay please? It'll make me feel better." Michael coughed pitifully.

Geoff smiled softly, looking in between the two boys. "Alright Ray you can stay." He said, laughing at their excited expressions.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ray smiled brightly as he pulled himself onto the bed next to Michael. "We can play games! You can even pick 'cause your sick and stuff."

Michael smiled, "Can we play Banjo? It's my favorite!"

Ray nodded enthusiastically and that was the last thing Geoff saw before he closed the door and followed Griffon and Gavin out to the living room.

 

A few hours later when Geoff checked on the two boys he saw them cuddled up together, sleeping soundly. He snapped a picture on his phone and as he made his way to show Griffon he made a mental note to show the picture to Mrs. Narvaez, as well as an explanation as to why her son would be coming home with the sniffles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I've never written a baby au so I'm not really sure how to make it seem like kids are talking. This is un beta'd. Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
